Friends to the End:Life or Death
by KingCoel1996
Summary: AU Percy was never born and one of the demigods in this story is the new Chosen One, but none of them know it when four demigod headhunters attack their school one of them is left near death and the others embark on a quest to save his life rated T 4 safe
1. Introduction

** Percy was never born and The First Great Prophecy still reins , Alex, Benji, and Trudy are new found friends who don't know their demigods let alone that one of them is the child of one of the Big Three and the one mentioned in the Great Prophecy. Demigod head hunters attack their school leaving one of them on the brink of death, the others take on a quest to find a way to save his life before the Winter Solstice. please read and review, i want to here your opinions on this. **

The Facility is a "school" that's located in the middle of the desert where kids are sent if they've either 1.) Committed a crime 2.) have no one who wants to take them in. or 3.) both. Hero fit into the last category.

Hero wasn't his real name obviously it was just the name that he had been saddled with after he did something really stupid that had turned out good. For once.

Hero's life didn't usually turn out that well. He'd been kicked out of eleven schools in the past seven years.

The first three for freak accidents that had happened around him, the chem. Lab blowing up, model rockets flying into the principals office, the school tv channel broadcasting the movie three hundred without a dvd on Christmas. You get the point.

Then at six of the following schools he had always met someone who had picked the wrong person to tick off and he had left the school with that boy in the nurse's office with a full facial makeover and singing a much higher tune.

At the penultimate school he had earned his nickname and he wasn't going back to that.

Then at the final one he had finally earned his pilot license and he was flying high over the small town with his instructor when something had malfunctioned and they had plummeted to the ground. Hero had crashed them into the town's Bank and somehow he had survived without a scratch. His instructor hadn't been so lucky.

Without a parent to take care of him he had automatically been shipped to The Facility where he had met his new best friend and roommate Benjamin "Benji" O'Connell.

Benji was a nerd and almost the complete opposite of Hero publically. Hero was made of liquid steel muscles while Benji had little to know musculature. Benji spent more time on his computer or reading than Hero did in his whole life.

The one thing where they were similar physically was that they both had been diagnosed ADHD and dyslexic, though the latter didn't stop Benji from reading though.

Benji had a different story from Hero's entirely. Benji had grown up on his father's farm with many other cousins who his dad had to take care of because their parents weren't responsible.

Benji didn't know who his mom was but his dad had said that they had gone to college together and she had had to leave them because she got a huge offer to work with some famous archaeologist in Greece.

Benji was a certified genius his IQ levels setting records for his age. His dad said his mom had been that way too.

What had gotten Benji to The Facility was just simple mischievousness. Benji was an expert with computers so he had hacked into his school's mainframe and had changed the school lunches to something less toxic. The next morning some Feds had been knocking on the door telling him that he had a choice, go to jail, or go to the Facility. Benji had picked the latter and he was glad he had.

Benji had been bullied as soon as he stepped through the doors of the school but then Hero had come and changed the school lunches to something less toxic. The next morning some Feds had been knocking on the door telling him that he had a choice, go to jail, or go to the Facility. Benji had picked the latter and he was glad he had.

Benji had been bullied as soon as he stepped through the doors of the school but then Hero had come to the school and become his roommate and they had become fast friends. Currently the two of them were sitting at their own table in the cafeteria with Benji sipping at a soda and eating a sandwich while playing online chess against a Russian chess master while typing a report on battle tactics at the battle of Salamis.

Hero had a lightning fast metabolism and was wolfing down ninths on the pizza that The Facility had offered for lunch today. Benji knew something important had happened when he heard Hero pause from his feeding frenzy.

Benji looked up and saw Hero staring at two girls across the room in the lunch line. They were new and beautiful.

The girl's names were Alexandria "Alex" Hale and Trudy Chacon.

Alex was from Hawaii originally but her mother had moved her and her little brother Kale to California, LA specifically, when Alex was nine and Kale seven. She had moved because one of her high school sweethearts had invited her to a premier for one of his movies and they had re-fallen in love.

So Alex had gone from the beautiful beaches, tropical jungles and volcanoes of Hawaii, to the urban grunge and teenage drama of Beverly Hills.

With the marriage had come a new dad Bob, who was an up and coming actor, a new sister Jane ,who was a spoiled brat and three years older than Alex, and Michael a little brother who was a year younger than Alex and who had gone from being a major annoyance to being a major perv in between twelve and thirteenth birthdays.

The one benefit of living in the Hills was that they were never more than thirty miles away from some of the best surfing spots in the city and 'big sis' had finally come in handy for something.

But when Alex turned eleven Jane gained an ulterior motive to taking her to the beach. While Alex was surfing with her new found friends Jane and her friends were picking pockets and stealing from other people's beach bags. They stashed all of their stolen booty in Alex's beach bag.

When Alex got home Kale and Michael who were 'playing soldier' ran into her and knocked her and the bag down sending all of the stolen contents onto the floor.

Naturally Alex's parents didn't believe her story that she didn't know how that stuff had gotten there so they had made her write an apology letter to every single one of the people she had stolen from and returned everything that was stolen to them personally.

Alex had thought it was over after that but now four years after the first instance her sister had done it again but this when they were shopping for a thirteenth birthday present for Kale at the mall.

When her parents found the stolen pair of sexy underwear in her purse they were furious and hadn't even started to hear her side of the story before they had shipped her off to The Facility.

On the helicopter ride from the local airport to The Facility she had met a new friend who would turn out to be her room mate, her name was Trudy Chacon.

Trudy was also from California but the San Francisco area not LA. Trudy's mom was a helicopter pilot in the air force and her step dad was a fighter jock. They were both stationed at an air force base near the city.

Her parents were deploying soon so that had sent her to The Facility because it was where a lot of soldiers sent their kids when they didn't have any other place to send them. Trudy had already been to the school three times so she knew her way around. Trudy had led Alex to the cafeteria and that's where they were standing at the moment waiting to get their lunch.

Alex had an exotic Hawaiian tan and chocolate brown hair that went down to the small of her back. Trudy was Hispanic with the typical brown skin tone and she wore her dark brown hair in a crew cut. She wore an aviator's jacket and large mirrored sunglasses. Her diminutive friend on the other hand wore a spaghetti strapped shirt with a light jacket over it and khaki pants.

Hero on the other side of the classroom quickly stood up taking his try and said to Benji. "I'm going for more." Benji laughed at that and said, "Yeah you're definitely going for the food."

Alex had turned to look at the crowded lunchroom and seen the handsome boy walking towards them to get in line. He winked at her and just as he was about to get into the line two jocks started to fight over something stupid. One threw the other into the boy who went tumbling with the other boy on top of him.

The handsome boy's tray went flying and on it was a half full glass of Mountain Dew which flew from the tray and spilled its contents all over Alex.

The boys were on the ground at her and Trudy's feet and the handsome boy looked up to see a soaked Alex looking down at him. _This was not how it was supposed to happen._ Hero thought as he looked up at the beautiful girl. What was about to happen was going to be pretty interesting

**Hey just a few questions for the readers **

**Do you like or hate it? **

**What are some of your ideas for the story and the way I write it? **

**Do you think the story itself is a good idea? **

**Any guesses from the characters backgrounds who their parents are. **

**Just to clarify for the above one. **

**Hero: no parents whatsoever, blonde hair, handsome, a heartthrob, and crashed a plane into a bank **

**Alex: short, has long dark brown hair, tan, from Hawaii loves to surf and scuba dive. No dad. **

**Trudy: ** **no dad, her mom and step father are in the military, tough and a good fighter, where's mirrored sunglasses. **

**Benji: no mom, his dad met his mom in college, he's a super genius and was on his old school's fencing team. **


	2. The First Day

**Kay I started writing this a few hours after I posted the first chapter so that I remembered where I was going to take the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just ask before you steal my characters please. **

Benji was watching his best friend Hero try to make some new friends when things had started to spin out of control. Hero had been walking to get in line under the pretense of getting 'seconds' which for him meant somewhere between seconds and thirteenths, what he was really trying to do was get closer to one of the girls.

Just as he was about to get into line two idiot jocks had started to fight and one had collided with Hero, watching Hero and the jock tumble at the new girls' feet had been bad enough, but the Mountain Dew that Hero had been drinking flew from the tray and spilled its contents all over Alex's jacket and shirt, and they both looked so new!

Hero was lying on the ground at Alex's feet with one of the jocks lying on his back. The jock's enemy seeing what he had caused quickly ran forward and grabbed the other idiot by the collar and they both quickly helped Hero to his feet.

"Sorry, didn't see you there won't happen again." One said to Hero while the other apologized about the mountain Dew to Alex before they both quickly ran away.

As soon as the Mountain Dew landed Trudy ran to the napkin rack and grabbed some and ran back. While she was doing that Alex bent down ignoring the spill to help Hero pick up the rest of his food.

"Sorry about that." Hero said as she helped him pick up the remnants of his lunch. "That's okay it wasn't your fault and it's already dried." She said.

Hero looked at her like she was crazy. "How could it already be dry?" he asked her as they both stood up and he gave her one of his infamous smiles. They were infamous because almost every girl he gave one to fell in love like that.

"I dry quickly and I guess my clothes do too. The name's Alex by the way." Alex said.

"Hero," He saw the look on her face, "No seriously that's what everyone calls me so you should too." He extended his hand for her to shake.

She took it and said, "Well it's nice to meet you 'Hero' "as she said that Trudy came back with the napkins. " Who's a hero Alex?" Trudy asked as she handed

"That's my nickname." Hero told the Hispanic girl as they got back into line. He saw that she was about to ask how he had gotten that nickname and he intercepted her. "You don't want to know." Trudy nodded at that and then said "my names Trudy Chacon future Air Force pilot and tough as nails." She said proudly.

"So do I have to go back and beat those guys up?" Trudy asked with a smile. "No my shirt's already dry and it was an accident." Alex said.

"Whatever it's just a shirt and they'll probably give me a reason to beat them up later." Trudy said with a smile like she enjoyed beating up jocks or something.

They quickly went through the line and then Hero led them back to his table he retook his seat next to Benji and then introduced the three of them.

"Nice too meet you." Benji said still typing away without loosing a second as he looked up to talk to them.

"You too." Trudy said "Nice to meet you too." Alex said as they sat down.

The four of them talked for a while and then when the bell rang they threw their trash away and then went to their classes.

In the sixth period Hero sat down in his usual seat in the back of his Science class and started to doze off as boring Mr. Green started to give a speech on global warming and how they all had to save the environment one recycled water bottle at a time, when Alex sat down in the empty seat next to him.

" Wow is this guy boring or what?" she whispered to him as Mr. Green kept going not even noticing that half of the class was asleep.

"It's the same topic every day, save the environment, if you find a tree hug it until it hugs back blah blah blah.

"And what's wrong with that topic?" Alex asked. Hero looked at her like she was crazy for a few long seconds then she laughed.

"Wow you really don't like the environment do you?" "I like the environment fine; I just don't like trees, or working too hard into something that I find unnecessary." Hero responded.

Alex gave him a look that said _that is the __**dumbest**__ excuse I've ever heard._ "What! I just don't like tree okay!" he said a little louder than he meant to.

The whole room got quiet for a solid minute then Mr. Green cleared his throat. " Well Mister 'Hero' why don't you spend a detention to show us just how much you don't like trees, and the ability to breathe? Say you here tomorrow night instead of at the dance I'm sure you were asking Ms. Hale to instead of paying attention to my riveting speech!" Mr. Green said.

Alex and Hero quickly and hopefully subtly moved as far away from each other as possible. "Actually , sir, he was telling me why he wouldn't go with me on a camping trip with me this long weekend but he could have just said he had other plans instead of making a dumb excuse like that!" Alex said tearing up at the eyes then she stormed out of the classroom weeping.

The classroom was silent and they all turned to look back at Hero judging him. He sat there for a few seconds and said, "Fine! I'll go apologize!" he said exasperated throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes at the ceiling to add affect.

As soon as he was out of the door he looked around and saw Alex taking a drink out of the water fountain.

He walked up behind her and poked her on her sides, a place he knew made all girls over actively jump and giggle, which she promptly did.

"Don't do that." She told him pointing at him. For a second they looked at each other seriously for a minute and then they broke down laughing.

"I can't believe that worked." She said in between waves of laughter. "Me either, where'd you even come up with that?" he asked her, though he knew that his whole class would have expected it.

"going through two periods of girls talking about nothing _but_ your rejections of them and how _hot_ you are I picked up what kind of person you are Playboy." She said the last word extending the –oy part out for emphasis.

"Ignoring that, so what exactly do these girls say about me?" He asked her with one of his smiles. " Oh nothing really important or factual, 'Oh Hero he's so hot, oh he's so cute, the way he smiles and winks at me just blow me away, oh my gawd did you see him during gym class today the sweat on his body made him _glisten, _Oh I'm . . ."

"Okay! I get the point I'm irresistible to people of the opposite sex!" he told her with a laugh.

"No just by those who have more space in between their ears than the space between you and me in a surfing contest." She said with a smile.

"Is that supposed to be an insult, the space between us in a surfing contest? I don't even surf how that is a fair comparison?" Hero said faking injury.

"You've never been surfing? What do you live under a rock?" she asked shocked.

"No I just go to a school in the middle of a desert." He told her dryly. "Please don't remind me, how can you have any fun when the only water you get comes out of a tap?" she asked him.

Hero rolled his eyes at that. "I'll show you." He said. "What? When?" she asked shocked.

"I'm open right now." He said. "Cut class with the school Playboy hmm no thank you." She said holding up her hand to show him a promise ring. "I'm good." She said.

"That is totally unfair and biased and-you have a terrible sense of humor." He said after seeing her fighting back a laugh.

"So where to first Playboy?" she asked stretching the –oy again. She would keep doing that the whole day as he showed her the local hang outs.

As they enjoyed themselves in Science class and cutting class Benji and Trudy got to know each other a little better, turns out they were both in the same gym class.

Gym wasn't Benji's favorite class by far but he didn't do terrible in it. Today they were playing boys vs. girls flag football, one of Benji's least favorite games, and one of Trudy's favorites.

Benji was a planner not a front line grunt. He knew the perfect plays to get the job done but he wasn't the best at implementing them against a good foe, especially at this game. After the first ten minutes with the girls up twenty-one to seven Benji actually got into the game.

He wasn't sure what caused it, he was pretty sure it was Trudy's touch down dance, or it could have been Trudy jumping over him to score it, or even there was a chance it could have been Trudy getting him 'down' every time he had the ball, but he was pretty sure it was the touch down dance, but suddenly it was simple for him to make all of the big plays in his mind work and he was taking charge of the team.

After another ten minutes of hard fought game play the score was tied at twenty-seven /twenty-seven with an half a minute left on the clock with boys in possession. 3rd and twelve. Benji hiked the ball and pass faked to one of the jocks. Then he ran it.

He got good coverage and he'd cover half of the distance to the first down when he felt something hard slam into him and he flew to the ground. "What now brain boy!" Trudy said into his face as she tossed his flag back down at him.

The whistle blew to signal the down and Coach Wood was yelling at Benji. "O'Connell! What do you think you're doing! Play the game boy! Don't get your butt handed to you by a girl!" the coach was known for being in your face.

He completely over looked the fact that he had just been tackled in a game of flag football by a girl and huddled for the next play. They were going for it.

He hiked the ball and backed up to throw it and let the ball fly from his hands as Trudy charged at him. He jumped over the girl but just missed getting caught by the legs and falling to the ground. There was the hard slam of his head hitting dirt and when he could focus his eyes again he was looking into Trudy's eyes their noses touching. She had landed on top of him.

They both quickly cleared their throats and got as far away from each other as possible.

Coach was blowing the whistle near the dog pile that was taking place at the first down. Trudy and Benji looked at each other both cleared their throats and said, "That never happened." at the same time.

When the dog pile was broken up the Coach said the game had ended in a tie the ball had ended a few inches short of first down in the wide receiver's hand.

The girls and the boys were arguing about it the whole way back to the school. Trudy and Benji were at the back arguing the most, both saying the other cheated in some way or the other, her tackling him, him doing the pass fake which they had agreed was off limits.

The arguing continued until they were back at the school and they got separated to go to different locker rooms.

Trudy went into the locker room and as the girls changed into their school clothes they talked about the dance that was going on the next evening.

She didn't like dances because of two big reasons 1.) she couldn't dance and 2.) boys never asked her to them. She guessed she'd just spend the night and the long weekend that would follow setting up her room with Alex's help not that it needed much. Just some militarizing on her side and it would good, maybe with some blood splatter to tie it all together.

Trudy walked out of the looker room not having taken off her sunglasses the whole day. Benji had noticed this and wondered about it but didn't ask as they walked together as friends to dinner which was right after classes ended at three today.

Benji got in line right next to Hero and Alex who were talking and laughing like old friends. " What's so funny?" He asked as he tapped Hero on the shoulder.

"What Alex here did to the boys bathroom." Hero said laughing again.

Trudy looked at Alex disapprovingly and then asked, "You went into the boys' bathroom with him? What happened to that promise ring of yours?" she said making her own joke.

Hero laughed at that too and Benji joined in. Alex looked at Trudy shocked. " It was _not_ like that he went in there and two idiots came out and tried to hit on me so I pushed them back in and the they hit the toilets causing them to overflow." She told them.

Even though the boys had landed on the other side of the bathroom, she didn't say.

The dinner went along like that each of them telling their stories of their day and making jokes about different incidents.

It was halfway through the dinner when Mr. Brunner wheeled over to them with the assistance of his student aid Olivia.

Olivia was one of those nature freak students who loved to help people and needed perfect grades to get into college, Hero didn't like her but Benji thought she was cute.

"Hero, Alex I didn't see either of you in Ancient History class today I wanted to tell you two that their was a test today that you missed and the homework was on pages 106-120." Mr. Brunner said.

He was a pretty cool guy by Hero's standards but expected way too much from his students. He actually expected them not to skip his class at least once a semester!

As Olivia was wheeling him away Mr. Brunner looked Hero in the eyes and said, " And Hero try to come up with better excuses than 'I just don't like trees' and 'the idiots must have hit the toilets from ten feet away. Please." Mr. Brunner gave them all a knowing wink and wheeled away.

The four friends turned towards each other looking worried for a second then when he was gone they all started to break out laughing. And so ended the first day.

**Hey guys please review even if you hate the story just come out and tell me, I know at least ten people have looked at this please just give me a few seconds of your life to tell me whether this story is a waste of my time or that I need to fix something majorly. And one more question for you that i really need answered I can't think how to bridge what's going to happen next do you guys want me to go strait to the day of the dance or do you want me to build a little more romantic tension before the dance?If i don't get an answer to this i can't start the third chapter until i get a beta which is taking some time. Please and Thank you **

**Your humble servant, **

**The awesome the great KingCoel.**


	3. Fireworks

**Thanks to the 19 of you for reading thanks to the 2 of you who gave me their opinion thanks to my betas here's is chapter three! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that jazz. **

After dinner the students were given free time which allowed them to finish any homework they had, to go to sporting events, hang out with friends, or go to the nearby town.

Benji and Hero decided to show the girls the town, both of them wondering if the other would have the guts to ask one of them to the dance.

Alex and Trudy were thinking much the same thing as they followed the boys to the gate of The Facility and out into the town.

Despite Trudy's outward attitude she was starting to kind of like Benji, or at least respect him. He may be a nerd but he could meet her standards when the need arose.

It wasn't really much of a town it was more like a small village. It had three central streets:

1.)Main Street where most of the shops were, most of the students spent their time shopping or playing in the arcade/movie theater.

2.) Broadway where there were many smaller stores and several restraints. Most of the students took their dates here.

3.) Pennsylvania Avenue most of the teachers lived on houses here so most students stayed away from there. But there was a haunted house where many parties were held.

Benji and Hero showed the girls the main street first and of course Alex dragged them into five of the shops before the guys could show them the arcade.

The four of them immediately went to a racing game and raced each other. Benji won and the others came in a close tie.

They spent a few hours in there and then they saw Broadway and Pennsylvania Avenue.

Around seven Hero paid for the four of them to see Clash of the Titans. When they got out of the movie theater it was getting close to nine o'clock curfew was at ten.

As the four of them walked down Main Street towards the local park where there was a fireworks display going on to celebrate the new school year.

As they walked Benji felt that it was too quiet so he tried to start a conversation. "So how cool would it be to be the kid of a Greek god?" He asked jokingly.

Trudy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah and then I could call my godly parents powers down on you to get you to shut up. Not that I need them to beat you up." Trudy said as she playfully punched him on the arm.

"Yeah I guess it would be cool to have a god for a parent. Who do you think my parent would be?" Alex said curiously also trying to start a conversation.

Hero laughed and said. "Yeah it would be great. Especially since all that ever happens in those stories is that the dudes kick some creatures butt and then get the girl. Perfect life.

Alex playfully shoved Hero and said. "Even if I was a Greek god's kid and you were someone cool like Samuel Worthington you still wouldn't be getting any of this." She said.

Hero responded by saying, "You're right I'm no where near as cool as Sam Worthington he can't come close to my awesomeness."

This started an argument between the two which caused them to stop on top of a small bridge over a stream.

Trudy and Benji ignored their two best friends and kept walking towards the spot Hero and Benji had picked out to watch the fireworks.

Benji looked back for a second to see if they had stopped fighting and saw them stopped on the bridge. He was about to go back and get them when Trudy grabbed his arm and said, "Let's give them some alone time."

Benji nodded and let her lead him up to the top of the hill under the big oak where they had set up a few blankets and a cooler with Mountain Dew and Orange Crush in it.

Benji sat down in one of the four chairs that they had set up (anticipating getting dates of some form.) and pulled a Mountain Dew from the cooler than handed one to Trudy who took the seat next to him.

Back at the bridge Hero and Alex were still yelling at each other. "I can't believe you think I'm not as handsome as Sam Worthington!"

" I can't believe you're such an idiot!" the two continued like that for minutes yelling at each other saying equally stupid things, with each angry yell the got slightly closer to each other until they were looking each other in the eyes.

The angry words caught on Alex's lips as she went to yell at him. "I . . . I can't remember what I was about to say." She said as she looked up into his sky blue eyes and got lost.

The same thing happened to Hero as he looked down into her own green eyes. Sea green, he just realized.

It was a different moment than all the other times he had kissed a girl, this moment was pure, true, he felt right as he leaned down to meet her lips as she stood up to kiss him.

It was a kiss not from lust or want but from something else. As they kissed each other passionately she leaned back against the railing of the bridge and lowered himself so that he was at the same level as her as they kissed.

As soon as their lips connected the first firework of the night went off, literally and figuratively.

_She's a great kisser,_ he thought as they kissed. _Dang it! I didn't know kissing him would feel this good!_ She thought.

Then there was a creaking sound and suddenly the railing that they were both leaning on broke sending them both tumbling into the water.

The water was deeper than it looked and they were both plunged below their heads into the water. They floundered around for a second in surprise and then Alex broke through the surface.

She looked around in the dark night searching for Hero but she didn't see him. He must still be under water!

As Alex came to that conclusion Hero was sinking to the bottom of the stream teen feet below the water. Then as his feet touched the bottom and then he was knocked to his hands and knees he saw someone walking towards him underwater.

When he managed to lift his head up to see who it was, he saw that it was a Hispanic girl wearing a white old style dress and bonnet.

"Who are you?" Hero asked as a bubble formed around them. "Who I am does not matter 'Hero' what matters is who you are, and more importantly who that girl is floating above us. "The girl said.

"And who am I? Who is she that we need you butting into our lives?" Hero yelled at the girl.

"You may not know who you are but you definitely know who you are not, and who you are not is a hero. You know that you didn't earn that nickname and you haven't earned your true name Alexander Son of None. "

Hero knew two things then, first this girl knew how he had earned his nickname, the whole story, and second she knew that he was an orphan with no family.

"What do I have to do with you?" Hero asked her angrily.

The girl laughed a contemptuous laugh and said, "You have nothing to do with me, but I have everything to do with that girl up there. So this is your one and only warning, stay away from her!" the girl's voice turned evil with those last words and then she snapped her fingers and the bubble popped.

He quickly took a deep breath and swam for the surface. He came up right next to Alex and they both just looked at each other for a second, then Alex started to laugh at their luck and Hero joined in.

The two of them swam to each other so that they were touching and then they kissed again. "Come on let's get out of this water." Hero told her as they swam to the bank and out.

As they exited the water something really strange happened, as soon as they touched the air they and their clothes completely dried off.

They both didn't notice that though as they walked up to the spot under the oak tree where their friends sat holding hands the whole way.

The rest of the night they sat under the tree holding hands and watching the fire works. When the four of them went back to The Facility they were all happy and satisfied with their night.

At the intersection between the boy's and girl's dorms Hero kissed Alex good night then they both turned and walked back tot heir rooms.

Alex to good dreams and Hero to nightmares.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Do you like it do you hate it? Oh and to clarify Hero's real name is Alexander. **


End file.
